Chapter 10: Enter Rachael Goldstein
(July 12, 2009. The next part of the movie plays near the obstacle that Michelle Warnky is at.) * Michelle Warnky: Welcome back to Raven: Halloween in Philadelphia where one obstacle has been a huge roadblock. It's called Angry Birds and, this year, it's been dropping bombs. (The 2009 logo forms and zooms in to change the scene to a flashback - 1 Cyborg Ranger failing to get past the obstacle Warnky is talking about.) * Michelle Warnky: (voiceover) So far, no villain has been able to get past this 8th obstacle. * Dave Cavanagh: (voiceover) Oh! * Michelle Warnky: (voiceover) And that failure means the 9th obstacle, Rolling Steel, is awfully lonely over there. (Flash to two warriors from Raven's 2nd tournament attempting and falling on it in Los Angeles.) It's a sweet obstacle,... * Travis Furlanic and Ben Fordham: (voiceover) Oh! / No! * Michelle Warnky: (voiceover) ...created lots of drama in 2005. * Travis Furlanic and Ben Fordham: (voiceover) NOO!!! * Michelle Warnky: (voiceover) We just gotta get more good guys to it. * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) And he's done it! * Travis Furlanic: (voiceover) Nice! (Flash back to Philadelphia.) * Michelle Warnky: Guys, back to you. (Outside, at the Richmond Power Plant, Commander Sassafras slides down the first bar of the Double Dipper and grabs the second bar. Jamie Rahn didn't mind that.) * Dave Cavanagh: But, watch the Double Dipper. (Lamil reaches the Warped Wall where Melka is waiting for him at the top. As Sassafras lets go, he slams his left knee into the landing pad and hits the water. The boys in the booth watch in horror.) * Ilan: (voiceover) Whoa! HOLD ON! NO!!! * Dave Cavanagh: (voiceover) Sassafras goes out! * Jon Alexis Jr.: (voiceover) He hit that pad hard. Is he OK? * Geoff Britten: (voiceover) He's holding that leg awkwardly. * Commander Sassafras: Aah. * Dave Cavanagh: (voiceover) And obviously in pain. * Galna: Dang, man. * Lonas: (voiceover) Oh, Sassafras says "It may be broken". Let's take a look at what just happened. (The 2009 logo slides from the right to the left again and it shows a slow-motion replay.) * Branic: (voiceover) He was coming in fast and was flying as he grabbed that second bar. And then, he comes off early and all of his momentum slams into the pad. And look at that leg. His right leg just folded. It's not supposed to bend that way. That is not looking good. (The logo does the same thing again. Galna and the other girls, minus Kenat and Tezan, lift Commander Sassafras out of the water. The four boys turn to the viewer.) * Lonas: Commander Sassafras clearly in a lot of pain. We're gonna go to a break as our medics take a look. When this part of the show ends, we'll have more at the status of Commander Sassafras here on Raven: Halloween. (The logo forms in the night sky before fading to black.) Category:Scenes Category:Dance Scenes Category:Raven: Halloween Category:Shocking Moments Category:Horror Scenes